


Love, Bands, and Actors

by chxronica



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, F/F, F/M, Kara and Winn are in a band together, Kara is just an alien puppy, Lucy and James relationship is background mostly, M/M, Punk!Lena, Rating May Change, Sanvers Endgame, Supercorp endgame, kara is still an alien, lucy and kara are dating in the beginning, prepare for never ending rambling Kara, she's not supergirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxronica/pseuds/chxronica
Summary: Lena Luthor is the queen of punk. Kara Danvers and Winn Schott are rocking the pop genre. James Olsen is one of the best actors around. Lucy Lane is the actor whose under the shadow of her older sister. Alex Danvers is the star of a new show being killed off of her last show after four seasons. Maggie Sawyer is a new actor who just got a lead role in a brand new TV show. Cat Grant is the CEO of the biggest talent agency that had faith in Superfriends before they blew up. Mike El is an inspiring artist who's the opening act for Superfriends.





	1. Hello National City

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is going to be more of an introduction than an actual chapter. The show that Alex and Maggie are in is loosely based off of Gotham City Sirens, The Superfriends are mostly based of Us the Duo without the same backstory, and Lena Luthor is more of a mixed of every punk band that came to my mind. I hope you enjoy! I don't own Supergirl or any of the songs I use. Any mistake is mine.

**August**

Lena Luthor was just your average person, if you didn’t count the fact that she’s been on top of the charts for the past sixteen weeks. Her only real competition being the new hit sensation that is The Superfriends. She thinks of all this standing on stage ready to perform her last performance of her tour. “Thank you everybody for coming out. This is my last song of the night.” Her statement it meat with cheers. The intro to the song begins and she starts singing the lyrics.

“ _I told 'em all where to stick it_  
_I left town with a dime to my name_ _  
_ I said, I'm done with all of my fake friends

 _Self-righteous pawns in a losing game_  
  
_Got my band and a light that won't go out_  
_Been burning since the day I was born_  
_So I cried just a little then I'll dry my eyes_  
_Cause I'm not a little girl no more_  
  
_Some of us have to grow up sometimes_  
_And so, if I have to I'm gonna leave you behind_  
_Some of us have to grow up sometimes_ _  
_ And so, if I have to I'm gonna leave you behind” She finishes the songs and heads of stage to get ready to go home.

 

Lena gets home and turns on a random movie she has on her netflix queue and changes into her regular clothes. After the movie finishes she decides to go and get some food.  

 

\----

 

Kara and Winn were hanging out together after their meeting with their manager Cat Grant. They decided to have a simple movie night to rest up before their show the next day. They were going to get takeout but there wasn’t any place that delivered this late.

 

Kara walks to the closest place that is opened this late. When she gets there she orders about half of the menu. She’s walking out of the place when she bumps into someone. She manages to catch the other person before they fall but at the sake of some of her food.

 

“I’m so sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was going. Let me pay for you food to make up for it,” Kara’s rambling is interrupted by a slight chuckle and Kara thinks it might be the best sound she has heard.

 

“You going to let go of me before we’re seen?” The woman asks and for the first time Kara realises that her hands are on the womans hips. She feels the heat travel up to her neck and is pretty sure she’s bright red.

 

“Right sorry… again,” Kara says getting a better look at the woman in front of her, she takes her breath away. She has dark hair, pale skin, green-blue eyes, and a jaw that could cut glass. She’s wearing sweatpants and a tank top with her hair in a bun but still manages to look eloquent.

 

“It’s okay and you don’t have to pay for anything” the girl says with an irish accent.

 

“Are you sure because I can and I almost knocked you over. At least let me do something for you. Oh, and I’m Kara Danvers.” Kara says rambling again. Lena finds the rambling cute but doesn't comet on it.

 

“I’m Lena Luthor but I’m sure you already knew that.” She waits for the usual asking for an autograph or something like but instead she gets.

 

“Why would I know that?” Kara ask curiously. Was she missing something her song was literally playing in the background.

 

“You know because I’m on the top of the charts and my song is actually playing on right now,” Lena says wondering if this girl has been living under a rock for the past four months.

 

“Really I always thought you would be dressed more punk like you know being the queen of punk.” Kara says looking at her as if this is the first time ever seeing her which seems impossible.

 

“Right so you don’t want an autograph or anything?” Lena ask not use to not being recognized.

 

“Well not particularly but if you want to give me one I won’t say no,” Kara says before looking around the place that only had the cashier excitedly taking pictures of them.

 

“No I’m sorry it’s just everyone is usually starstruck when they see me it’s nice not being treated like a celebrity,” Lena says looking up when something on the TV catches her attention. There is a picture of Kara with a geeky looking man side hugging her with the caption: **Everyone is excited to see The Superfriends live tomorrow night.**

 

“You’re lead singer of The Superfriends how didn’t I see it?” Lena says looking back down at the girl in front of her who hasn’t shown any of the confidence you see with The Superfriends.

“Yeah… people don’t really recognize us when we just started off,” Kara says sheepishly looking down at her feet that seem to grab her attention.

 

“You’re doing good for just starting off second on the charts.” Lena looks down at her watch and sees that they’ve been talking for a few minutes. “I should probably order my food before it’s too late. I’ll see you around,” Lena continues before she turns to go order her food.

 

“Yeah I’ll see you around,” Kara says flashing Lena a huge grin and Lena feels a little flutter in her stomach but chooses to ignore it.

 

Kara quickly goes back to Winn and hers apartment with the food, the smile never leaving her face. They eat and play some video games until two and then decide to call it a night.

 

**Meanwhile across town…**

 

“We have to go meet Skye she offered to be out partner in crime and a place for us to stay,” Maggie says taking a step closer towards Alex.

 

“I know, but can we really trust Skye?” Alex says looking away from Maggie and stepping towards the window.

 

“She hasn’t exactly given us reason to and she’s involved with one of the detectives she could be luring us to turn us into him,” Alex continues turning around and began to pace by the window.

 

“She’s a criminal at heart she would never turn us into him,” Maggie says placing a hand on Alex’s bicep to stop her pacing.

 

“I’m sure that Jack said the same thing before he moved to that town and talked to her and then was caught a few months later,” Alex states throwing her arms up into the air removing herself from Maggie’s grip and continues pacing.

 

“We all know that Jack was sloppy and was bound to be caught one of these days. It was his fault for moving there,”Maggie says trying to reassure herself more than Alex.

 

“I’ll meet her but if at any point I think that she’ll turn on us I’m leaving,” Alex says as she stops pacing to move towards Maggie.

 

“I can’t lose my best friend because she was to trustworthy,” Alex says and pulls Maggie into a tight embrace and Maggie lets her face fall at that, tentatively hugging Alex back.

 

A bell goes off and the director yells cut. Maggie quickly moves from the set developing feelings for your co-star was not good especially only after a week of knowing each other. She’s stopped mid retreat by non other than Alex. “Hey Sawyer, good job today. You’re an amazing actor.”

 

“Thanks you did good job yourself,” Maggie says trying to keeps her cool.

 

“I was going to ask if you wanted to grab drinks with us?” Alex says pointing behind her towards Lucy and James, who were hand in hand.

 

“Sure sounds like fun let me grab my jacket real quick,” Maggie says thankful that her and her character have practically the same style.

 

“Okay. Do you need a ride?” Alex says.

 

“Yeah thanks,” Maggie replies.

 

“Great, we’ll wait over there for you,” Alex say pointing to Lucy and James again. Flashing her a smile Alex turns and walks towards them.

 

Maggie quickly grabs her jacket and walk towards where Alex pointed only to see just Alex. “James and Lucy went ahead of us but I know a shortcut that will get us there faster,” Alex says walking towards the exit.

 

“Okay,” Maggie doesn’t finish her statement and stops dead in her track when she sees Alex headed for a motorcycle. She swallows at the thought of having to be that close to Alex out of character.

 

“I’m sorry I forgot to ask are you okay with taking my bike if not we can take a cab.” Alex says when she sees that Maggie stopped walking.

 

“Yeah. Do you have an extra helmet?” Maggie ask finally getting past the thought of being pressed against Alex.

 

“Yeah, here,” Alex responds handing Maggie her Kara’s helmet. Alex tries to keep back a blush when their fingers brush against each other. _This is a bad idea Maggie going to be against me what was I thinking?_ Alex thinks to herself.

 

Alex get on and waits for Maggie to get on the back. When she does Alex is glad for the helmet covering her blushing face. “Hold on tight,” Alex says and Maggie nods against her.

 

Maggie holds on tighter and feels Alex abs against her hands and in that moment she’s glad that helmets were invented.

  


**A couple hours later…**

 

James and Lucy had left to go home because they were feeling ‘tired’, so it was just Maggie and Alex playing pool together. “Sawyer if you keep this up you won’t have any money for the morning,” Alex says as she shoots the eight ball into the a middle pocket. “That’s the fourth game in a row,”

 

“I’m an excellent pool player, you’re just better than me,” Maggie says as she reaches for her wallet to put another bet down for a rematch.

 

“No, I’m not playing you till your broke and it’s getting late.” That was an understatement it was already two a.m.

 

“Fine but at least let me buy you another beer,” Maggie say and heads to the bar.

 

“Okay then we’re going to call it night because we have to be in at noon tomorrow,” Alex says walking in Maggie’s direction and stopping next to her.

 

After they finish their drinks it’s Alex who says bye first. “I’m going home. Are you calling a cab?”

  
“Yeah. See you around, Danvers.” Maggie says as Alex leaves. She ignores the flutter in her stomach and calls a cab to take her home.


	2. The Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena run into each other again. Alex and Maggie film intimate scene. Winn meets Mike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Supergirl or the songs I use. Any mistakes are mine. Enjoy chapter two!

**@Nerdgirl mentioned you: @Supergirl** WHAT I DIDN’T KNOW YOU WERE DATING LENA LUTHOR!!!!!! Does  **@NerdBoss** know about it?  **@CEOofPunk**

|

**@AssisstantJess:**

**@Nerdgirl** How do you know that the photo wasn’t photoshopped?

|

**@Nerdgirl:**

**@AssisstantJess** because I took it last night at work so ha.

|

**@NerdBoss:**

**@Supergirl @Nerdgirl @AssisstantJess @CEOofPunk** is this why it took you so long to get food last night?!?!

|

**@CEOofPunk:**

**@Nerdgirl @AssisstantJess @NerdBoss @Supergirl** and I are not dating. We just met last night guys.

|

**@Supergirl:**

**@CEOofPunk** THANK YOU!! I’ve been trying all morning but they won’t listen to me.

 

Kara sends out the last tweet and puts down her phone letting out a sigh of relief after a morning of telling people she’s not dating Lena Luthor. She decides to go grocery shopping while Winn is at the arcade.

 

Kara goes to the nearest store and finds everything she needs quickly and heads to the checkout line. While waiting something catches her eye, on one of the tabloids is Lena and her talking from the previous night.  _ Why can’t I get a break? _ She thinks to herself reading the cover:  **Lena Luthor cozying up with Superfriends lead singer** . 

 

_ This will all go away by tomorrow just focus on the concert tonight,  _ Kara thinks before leaving the store hands full of groceries. She’s almost to her car when she runs into someone. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t paying attention,” Kara say turning around.

 

Lena chuckles at Kara “We’ve have to stop meeting like this?” Lena says to Kara, looking at the ray of sunshine musician.

 

“Yeah we should… not stop meeting, because I like hanging out with you even though this is our second time talking but I meant bumping into each other. It could result in another incident like this morning, thanks again for helping me out. Oh, I’m rambling again,” Kara quickly looks down feeling the blush creep up her neck.

 

“Kara it’s fine you rambling is cute,” Lena say smiling at Kara as her blush grows.

 

“If you want to you know meet up beside you know bumping into each other Superfriends is performing tonight I could get you backstage passes if you want. It’s totally up to you.” Kara’s rambling seems to get a thousand times worse around Lena.

 

“Kara, I would love to go.” Kara seemed to perk up even more than Lena thought possible after Lena said that.

 

“Great it’s at eight just go through the back and I’ll make sure they let you in,” Kara says

 

“I would love to continue this talk but it looks like you have food to get home and I’ve got a couple errands to run before tonight,” Lena says “I’ll see you tonight.”

 

“Yeah bye. Have fun on your errands not they would be fun I’m just going to go before I embarrass myself more,” Kara say turning to leave mentally slapping herself for rambling goodbye.

 

Kara gets to her car and puts all the groceries in the back of the car. She sits in the driver seat when she feels her phone going off like crazy. 

 

**@CEOofPunk followed you**

 

**@LeatherJacket:**

OMG!!  **@CEOofPunk** followed **@Supergirl** !! Does this confirm you’re dating?!?!

 

**@Hastliyrunning:**

**@CEOofPunk** are you dating  **@Supergirl** ?

 

**@AgentDanvrs:**

**@CEOofPunk** don’t hurt my sister, I know how to hide a body.

|

**@Supergirl:**

**@AgentDanvrs** ALEX!!! We are not dating!

 

**@CEOofPunk:**

Who’s excited to see  **@Supergirl** and  **@NerdBoss** perform tonight at the  **@Superfriends** concert? 

|

**@SuperLuthor:**

**@CEOofPunk** you’re going to The Superfriends concert tonight?!?!

 

Kara decides it’s best not to go through all her mentions when there is precious ice cream in the trunk. She drives home only to be greeted with an excited Winn and Alex who brought pizza and potstickers.

 

Lena decides to tease her fans a bit and follow Kara on twitter and tweet about the concert before continuing her plans for the day. She goes to lunch with her manager and publicist who told her that she should consider fake dating Kara for the good publicity that it gets. 

 

After that she goes to a store that sells instrument to get a new guitar to replace the one she broke. (She definitely didn’t drop it down that stairs when she was sliding around in sock playing along to Nirvana.)

 

When she gets home she decides what to wear to the concert later that night.

 

\----

 

Alex bids her farewells to Kara and Winn saying that she would be at their concert that night. She gets on her bike and rides to the studio for the shoot that day. 

 

When Alex gets there she goes to wardrobe and changes into yesterday's outfit. She does a couple scenes by herself or with guest stars. 

 

“Skye I’m agreeing to work with you, but if I even think that you’re going to turn on her or us you’ll regret it,” Alex says glaring at Lucy to get her point through.

 

“Listen I know that you would do anything to protect her and I’m serious about this offer the thought won’t enter my mind…” Lucy says trailing off “You guys are the closest things I have to friends I would never risk it.”

 

There’s slow clapping from the shadows and the both turn to see a man in a sleek suit. “That’s just heart warming.”

 

“Jason Heartstrong! How did you find us?” Alex says letting surprise onto her face. 

 

“You don’t think I would let you run away with my boys girl and not have me go looking for you,” Clark says stepping closer. 

 

“Don’t worry about your little friend she’s already on her way to jail,” he says continuing to step closer. 

 

“I knew we couldn’t trust you,” Alex all but spat at Lucy. “You turned us into your boyfriend’s best friend,” she says before roundhouse kicking Clark.

 

Clark stumbles back and tries to regain his balance, but fails and lands in a heap on the alley floor.

 

“You’re going to regret doing this Skye,” Alex says to Lucy turning around and running to the nearest fire escape and began climbing up it.

 

“Cut! Good job everybody take five we only have one more scene,” the director says going over to talk to Lucy and Alex. “You two did an especially good job. Alex go prep for your next scene I need to talk to Lucy for a minute,” he continues.

 

“Sure,” Alex says giving Lucy a reassuring smile before walking to her trailer. 

 

“Lucy do you think you can get your sister to make an appearance on next week's episode.”

 

“You might have a better shot by asking Clark,” Lucy replies bitterly.

 

“Okay, I just thought because you guys our siblings-” he’s cut off by Lucy “You thought wrong, I’ve got to practice my lines for next week.” She walks away with the director staring after her.

 

Alex changes into her outfit for the next scene and walks back to set. She sees Lucy walking off her whole body tensed, she’s about to go after her but the director says for everybody to get into their places. “Action!”

 

“We have to move fast it’s only a matter of time before they catch up to us,” Alex says while packing clothes into the duffle bag on the bed.

 

“Emma slow down for a minute,” Maggie says stepping in the way of Alex. “Why did you break me out you knew the risks?”

 

“Because El, it’s torture being without you for a day I couldn’t imagine months,” Alex says cupping Maggie’s cheek.

 

“They didn’t have anything to hold me on,” Maggie says looking up at Alex.

 

“Do you know how corrupt their system is? They wouldn’t need any and I can’t bare the thought of not having you by my side,” Alex says leaning in a little more.

 

Maggie stands on her toes ready for their lips to meet when sirens go off.

 

“Shit!” Alex says moving away to grab the duffel bags on the bed. “We have to move come on,” Alex continues grabbing Maggie’s hand and pulling her towards the window in the bathroom of the motel.

 

Alex quickly opens the window and chucks the duffle bags out of it, then follows out without much trouble using her height to her advantage. 

 

Maggie on the other hand has to climb onto the lid of the toilet and climb out the window, not landing anywhere as graceful as Alex, luckily that wasn’t on camera. 

 

“Cut! Okay everybody that’s it for the episode you all have tomorrow off.”

 

Alex offers her hand to help Maggie up from the floor. “How did you do yours so gracefully?” Maggie asks once she’s standing up.

 

“I was a stunt double for a few years,” Alex replies.

 

“That’s cool. Got any interesting stories?”

 

“Yep and any other day I would tell you but I have plans that I’m running late for,” Alex says looking at her watch.

 

“What you doing?” Maggie ask ignoring her conscience telling her to shut up.

 

“Going to the Superfriends concert, promised my sister that I would go,” Alex says while walking over to grab her jacket. 

 

“That’s cool I tried to get tickets but they were sold out,” Maggie says instantly regretting it when Alex looked at her curiously.

 

“Hhm, didn’t picture you licking them. I’ve got an extra ticket if you want to go,” Alex says and Maggie is shocked that she only nods her head yes.

 

“Awesome. Let’s go and don’t worry I brought my car this time,” Alex says grabbing Maggie’s hand and pulling her over to where her car is parked. They spend the whole ride is spent in a comfortable silence. 

 

**Meanwhile at the stadium…**

 

“Wiiiiiinnnnnnnn, Alex said she’s running late” Kara whines. “What if she’s not here in time?”

 

“Kara it’s fine the concert doesn’t start for another hour she’ll be here in time,” Winn says distracted by a man strumming a guitar by the stage entrances.

 

  
“Earth to Winn are you even paying attention?” Kara says waving her hands in front of his face.

 

“Yeah Alex is late and she’s your confidence. Who’s that?” Winn says pointing toward the man with the guitar.

 

“Winn that’s Mike El he’s our opening act. You were there when Mrs.Grant told us about him,” Kara says letting out an exasperated sigh. 

 

“I was thinking about playing video games when we got home,” Winn says still distracted. “We should introduce ourselves to him.”

 

“I already did, anyway I’m waiting for people to come. You go talk to him and try not to plush so much,” Kara says winking at him.

 

Winn walks over to him and introduces himself as the other half of The Superfriends. They talk until it’s five minutes before the show starts. 

 

When Winn walks back to over to Kara she’s talking excitedly to Alex and some girl with her. “Hey Kara I know you’re excited but we have to go find out seats before the show begins.” Alex says giving her sister a smile.

 

“Okay! But you have to come back right after the show is finish,” Kara says enveloping her sister into a warm hug.

 

Alex and Maggie walk out the back and to the front of the stadium to find their seats. When they get there there’s a few people who ask for pictures and autographs and Alex happily agrees. 

 

Kara looks at the clock as Mike walks onto the stage, forty-five minutes before they take the stage. Kara is looking at the screen which shows Mike preforming his song and is completely oblivious to the woman who is standing next to her. 

 

Kara comes out of her trance when she feels a light tap on her shoulder. “Lena! You made it,” Kara says grinning like a giant puppy.

 

“Yeah I did. You didn’t have to doubt me,” Lena teases taking in Kara’s outfit. She’s wearing red knee high boots, red skirt, and a blue long sleeve shirt. 

 

“I didn’t doubt you it’s just that we just met and you’re probably a really busy person,” Kara quickly jumps in.  _ Oh God this girl really is oblivious as she’s heard  _ Lena thinks laughing at Kara’s attempt to come up with an excuse.

 

“Kara I was just teasing.” Lena says and can’t help but smile at the girl as relief floods her face.

 

“I knew that,” Kara says a little too quickly.

 

Lena phone rings and she looks down at her phone. “I have to take this but after you finish I want to talks to you about something,” She says hitting accept and walking to a more quiet part of backstage.

 

Lena doesn’t come back and Kara thinks it’s because she’s still on the phone. 

 

Mike exits the stage and Kara and Winn wait a few minutes before going on stage. 

 

“Thank you everybody for coming out to our first concert,” Kara says and everybody cheers.

 

“We wouldn’t be here without you guys so without further adue our first song,” Winn say walking over to his piano and putting the microphone in place.

 

“ _ I never fit in _ __  
_ I get lost in the crowd _ _  
_ __ I wanna be cool but I can't quite figure it out

_ I like to tell jokes _ __  
_ Yet no one understands _ __  
_ I'm the best damn clarinet player in my high school band _ __  
_  
_ __ I may not be perfect but I'm perfectly unique ”

 

Lena watches from backstage and can’t help herself and takes a picture of Kara on stage and tweet it with the caption: Who else is enjoying the  **@Superfriends** concert with their puppy of a singer  **@Supergirl** ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: I'm Me by Us the Duo  
> If you want to talk about this fic or anything supergirl feel free to my tumblr is @agtdamnvxrs


	3. Talking and Drinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang gets into some antics after the show. Kara and Lena have a conversation after the show and Alex and Maggie go to a bar together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait here's chapter three.

Since Lena tweeted that photo her phone has blown up with notification so she just turns it off. It’s approaching the end of the concert and Kara doesn’t look like she’s broken a sweat. 

 

“This last song goes out to my big sister who has been my best friend for as long as we’ve been sister and I want to thank her for taking time to come out to see me perform. So let’s hear it for my big sister,” Kara says picking up a guitar from the corner of the stage.

 

“ _ Good morning, you're leaving _ __  
_ I'll see you in the evening _ _  
_ __ My best friend till the end, my better half, no pretend

_ Our language is sacred, no people try to solve it _ __  
_ New adventures on the way _ __  
_ You and me together, _ __  
_ Take on the world forever _ __  
__  
_ I know all your secrets and I promise you I'm gonna keep them _ __  
_ I'll be there when you are feeling clueless _ __  
_ You and me, oh yeah we're seamless _ __  
_ Woah oh, yeah, woah oh _ __  
_ We're clutzy, but so lucky that I always have you to catch me _ _  
_ __ We're partners in crime, you're stuck with me your whole life ”

The song finishes and they exit the stage. Kara makes a beeline for the snacks and is devouring them at the speed of light. Lena walks over to Kara and taps her on the shoulder. “Heidishyolishtheshowsh” Kara says swallowing her food “Sorry. Did you like the show?”

 

“Yeah it was good are you sure that was your first show you didn’t even break a sweat,” Lena says taking in the only difference is Kara hair being a little different.

 

“I um… work out! Gives me good stamina not that I went the whole show without getting winded well I did but you know super st… workouts really help improve my stamina not that I’m saying you don’t work out because clearly you work out because wow and I’m rambling I’ll stop,” Kara says looking at Lena the first time fully since she got here. Lena is wearing black jeans with rips in the knees, a plain black tee, and a flannel tied around her waist.

 

“Your rambling is cute,” Lena says and Kara begins to blush. “Do you have a minute-” Lena continues but is interrupted by Kara running over over to Alex and giving her a big hug. “ALEX!! Did you like it?”

 

“Yeah it was good, Kar.” Alex says hugging Kara back.

 

“Good. Oh! I almost forgot Lena this is my sister Alex and her co-star Maggie Sawyer and you guys this is Lena Luthor,” Kara says pointing everyone out as she says their name.

 

“I worked with your brother on a movie before it’s a shame what happened.” Alex says turning towards Lena. 

 

“Yeah it is. Maggie you’re Alex co-star if I heard right is this a new show?” Lena says trying to change the subject from her brother.

 

“Uh yeah the first episode airs in a few weeks,” Maggie says nervously. Maggie isn’t one to get nervous easily but something about being within three feets of the two top names in music and her crush can make a person nervous.

 

“What’s it call I’ll keep an eye out for it,” Lena asks Alex who looks a lot more confident in this situation than Maggie.

 

Alex gives Kara a look and Kara just pouts and Alex responds with a nod knowing she wasn’t going to win this fight.

 

“It’s called Sirens and my big sister plays a badass character who is also a criminal and they let her do all her stunt even though she a lead in the show,” Kara says in what Lena sure is one breath. She’s about to say something when Kara takes another breath and continues. “-And Maggie is one of the other lead who plays Alex’s best friend in the show and they team up with another person who is played by the amazing Lucy Lane who should be here any minute.”

 

“That’s Lois little sister, right?” Lena ask remembering her from a party she tagged along with Lex to.

 

“Yeah but don’t mention it, they’re not on very good terms,” Kara replies and then starts waving frantically at a small girl who just walked in. “Luuuccyy!! I feel like it’s been forever.” Kara says running over to her to elope her in a hug. 

 

“That's because you have no concept of time it’s only been a couple days,” Lucy teases hugging Kara back with what look like just as much force.

 

“That is forever!” Kara says pouting. “The others are this way and I want to introduce you to someone.” Kara says tugging Lucy hand and skipping back towards everyone not letting go once they were over there.

 

“Lucy this is Lena Luthor, Lena this is Lucy Lane my favourite best friend,” Kara says.

 

“Hey I thought I was your favourite best friend,” Alex scoffs feigning being hurt.

 

“You’re my favourite sister,” Kara says giving Alex an innocent smile.

 

“I’m your only sister,” Alex says playfully hitting Kara’s arm.

 

“You’re going to be my least favourite sister if you keep this up,” Kara teases Alex this time moving out of the way of Alex throwing a piece of food at her. Both Lena and Maggie chuckled at the sister's’ antics, sure they both had siblings but they never got along this well.

 

The two sister turn toward the girls who chuckled with serious expressions on their face, both of the girls gulped, and Lucy was looking at them amused. The sister shared knowing before they both grabbed handfuls of popcorn and started throwing it at the girls.

 

“This means war,” Maggie says grabbing a handful of trail mix Lena following her lead. 

 

Eventually Lucy joins after she’s hit by an m&m while laughing from the sideline. They continue throwing food back and forth until they hear a booming voice from the entrance. “What are you five doing! This is a arts center not a cafeteria.”

 

“J’onn I didn’t know you would be here,” Alex says hugging the man.

 

“I am your manager and you guys are like family,” J’onn says realising Alex and going over to hug Kara.

 

“You too, J’onn. Did you see the show?” Kara ask excitedly.

 

“I missed most of it, sadly, but I saw your song dedicated to Alex,” J’onn says picking trail mix out of both his girls hair.

 

“Good, that was to embarrass her in front of her new  _ friend _ .” Alex swats at Kara arm again and a slight blush tinge her cheeks.

 

“Yes who are your guys new  _ friends _ ,” J’onn says using air quotes on friends knowing that it would embarrass his girls and knowing that they like to hide stuff from him. Just as he suspected his two girls turn pink.

 

“Maggie Sawyer, I’m Alex’s  _ friend, _ ” Maggie says also putting air quotes around friend now that she has her confidence back. Just as Maggie thought Alex goes a darker shade of red.

 

“I’m not so sure about that friend part after tonight,” Alex deadpans but cracks a smile after she got the reaction she wanted from Maggie.

 

“And I’m Lena Luthor,” Lena says extending her hand out and J’onn shakes it.

 

“I know all about you Ms.Luthor you are dating Kara after all,” J’onn says smiling as both Kara and Lena blush. He loves embarrassing his girls almost as much as he loves the two puppies.

 

“J’ooooonnnnn,” Kara grones. “You know it’s not true, you’d be the first to know,” Kara continues pouting.

 

“Don’t lie to me,” J’onn says in his manager tone.

 

“Fine. Alex would be the first to know but you would know before the press did,” Kara says crossing her hands over her chest and pouting at the fact of being targeted.

 

“Now that we’re done with introductions anyone seen Winn?” Lucy says.

 

“Hold on give me a second,” Kara says and tilting her head slightly to listen. Kara storms away and opens a nearby supply closet only to be met by Winn and Mike half undressed. “Ew! Put on clothes and get over here,” Kara says giving Winn a scolding look.

 

“Why is it always me” Kara mutter as she walks back to the group Mike and Winn in tow. “First Winn when we worked together, then Mike with an stagehand, and now Winn and Mike together,” Kara continues muttering but Alex hears her and tries to hold back laughter.

 

“Don’t think about laughing or I will tell everyone about the incident from high school,” Kara says glaring at Alex.

 

“You’re bluffing, you wouldn’t go there,” Alex replies doubt lacing her voice.

 

“Oh I would.”

 

Before Alex could respond and Maggie could ask what happened in high school Winn and Mike walkup spring in their steps. “What we miss?” Winn ask giving everyone an innocent smile.

 

“Introductions and an food fight but we definitely not doing those again especially the latter because all the wasted food,” Kara answers him still glaring.

 

“You caught half of it in you mouth,” Lucy says if she didn’t know her secret she would  think Kara would be full.

 

“Speaking of food I’m starving. Let’s go Mike,” Winn says grabbing his hand a pulling him towards the exit.

 

“Bye guys!” Mike says waving to them as they leave.

 

“Speaking of leaving I’ve got a dinner date with James that I’m running late for,” Lucy says pecking Kara on the cheek before leaving.

 

“And I’ve got a date,” J’onn says.

 

“Bye,” All four of them say.

 

“Then there was four,” Kara says.

 

“Actually Kara I should get going. We still on for sisters night?” Alex says.

 

“Yeah bye,” Kara says hugging Alex.

 

“She’s my ride so… by the way it was great to meet you guys I love both of your music,” Maggie says and follows Alex out of the building.

 

“I suppose you have to go to,” Kara says to the only person left.

 

“Actually I don’t and I was going to ask if we could talk before everyone came,” Lena says.

 

“Awesome! Can we get food because I know this great chinese place that has amazing potstickers and it’s only a few minutes away,” Kara says a smiling radiating on her face.

 

“Sure do you need a ride?” Lena ask.

 

“No I flew here… on the bus,” Kara says quickly trying to cover it up. 

 

“I can drive you so you don’t have take the bus,” Lena says to her.

 

“Yeah let me grab my phone and we can go,” Kara says running off towards a room. Kara goes back towards Lena and convinces her to go through the side exit towards the front.

 

When they walk out there’s about six people who were still hanging who didn’t notice them walk off the stage.

 

“I’m going to sign their autographs they waited around for at least half an hour,” Kara says Lena and walks over to the group.

 

“What are you guys talking about? Anything interesting?” Kara asks coming up from behind them all them turn towards her and squeal. 

 

“You’re Kara Danvers lead singer of The Superfriends and little sister to Alex Danvers,” one of the older girls says.

 

“Yup that’s me. Do you guys want pictures or autographs or both?” Kara says with a genuine smile on her face. They all nod their heads.

 

“Okay then, everybody gather in,” Kara says taking out her phone and turns it around for a selfie. “That means you to Lena! Come over here.”

 

Lena listens to Kara and walks over to the group of girls and pose with the picture for them. Kara likes the picture and opens her twitter which instantly crashes from all the notifications. By her third attempt Kara has finally gotten her app to open without crashing and Lena has been asked by all of them if they are dating, twice. 

 

**@Supergirl:**

**@CEOofPunk** and I ran into some fans on our way out from the concert  [ http://bitly… ](http://bitly%E2%80%A6)

 

Kara and Lena’s phones instantly start buzzing and they both turn off notification for the time being. Both of the girls sign autographs for the six friends before saying bye ad leaving to get food.

 

**Meanwhile…**

 

“You should let me pay you back for tonight. I know this great bar that’s only ten minutes away,” Maggie says to Alex breaking the silence of the car.

 

“Okay, what’s the address?” Alex asks and Maggie tells her. They ride in a comfortable silence not much to talk about.

 

When they get to the bar Maggie gives the guys a passcode and they enter the small dive bar. 

 

“Two beers Darla,” Maggie says to a passing waiter.

 

“Coming up Mags.”

 

“This is your big hookup? A dive bar?” Alex asks. 

 

“Things are not always as they appear Danvers, look around. What do you see?” Maggie answers.

 

“People who have made questionable life choices.” Alex answers. 

 

“Look closer,” Maggie says and Alex wonder what's so important but does it anyway. She looks around and sees all different types of aliens including J’onn on a date, her body tenses up and she goes to grab her phone.

 

“Woah woah easy easy,” Maggie says when she realises the tense body next to her. She starts to redirect Alex to a nearby table.

 

“What the hell is this place?” Alex ask knowing plenty about bad aliens.

 

“It’s a safe haven, a place for off worlders to hang out and have a drink not feel so alone for a minute,” Maggie says and then adds “They also make a mean peach mojito.”

 

The waiter comes back with their beers and says that Maggie moved on quick whatever that means.

 

“You move on fast?” Alex asks.

 

“She’s my ex. I don't strictly date aliens I just like them more than most humans. I relate to them more.”

 

“Oh,” is all Alex can manage to say and she mentally slaps herself for that, Maggie probably thinks she’s insensitive. So she follows up with why she likes them more.

 

“I can relate to them, I guess, growing up a non-white non-straight in Blue Springs, Nebraska I might as well been from Mars. I was an outcast and I felt like it,” Maggie answers smiling the whole time her dimples on display.

 

“Oh.”  _ Dammit Alex, you did it again  _ she thinks to herself. “I can relate in a way, back when my sister was adopted kids picked on me for standing up for the  _ weird kid _ ,” Alex says the last word with a certain disgust that Maggie would never expect the badass to have inside her.

 

“People picked on Kara. The Kara whose sweet and bubbly and always has a genuine radiating smile. That Kara?” Maggie asks in disbelief of anyone picking on the literal ray of sunshine.

 

“She had a traumatizing experience and her whole family except for her cousin died in a freak accident and kids used it to pick on her. The deemed my little sister as the easy prey. I actually have a couple scars from defending her.” Alex realised she said more than she meant to but there was something about Maggie that made her want to tell her.

 

“Oh yeah. How bout’ you show me these scars?” Maggie says with a flirtatious tone.

 

“Not right in the middle of the bar but I’ll point them out if you see me shirtless, if you ever get the pleasure to,” Alex teases Maggie. She doesn’t plan on not wearing a shirt around Maggie only because she’s scared that she’ll look at her differently. Alex likes her body but she has more than a couple scars and people never look at her the same after they see them. 

 

“I’ll get the pleasure when your shirt is on my floor,” Maggie teases right back and watch the actor get flustered.

 

“Hey look pool, we should play,” Alex quickly deflects and walks over to the pool table.

 

“Do you know how?” Maggie asks the woman who choose the first distraction that came to mind.

 

“I haven’t played since college but I wasn’t bad,” Alex answer purposely not saying how good she is at it. She figured out the science behind it by the third time she played.

 

“Care to make it fun. I win you have to show me your scars,” Maggie says her curiosity getting the better of her.

 

“And if I win?” Alex asks.

 

“I pay for the drinks for the rest of the night,” Maggie confident Alex would say yes and confident that she would win.

 

“You’re on Sawyer. Hope you’re not all talk.”

 

“I’m not you break.”

 

Alex breaks and the game commences. After Maggie takes her turn Alex sinks almost all off her balls in her second turn and only has two left when Maggie goes for her second. 

 

“Not bad my ass Danvers. You’re sure you haven’t played since college?” Maggie asks in disbelief that someone is this good at pool.

 

“I’m sure haven’t had the time and you know nothing until you’ve played with Kara,” Alex answers and she’s still sure Kara uses her power to cheat.  

 

“I’ll have to see her play sometime then,” Maggie says.

 

“Sure I’ll invite her next time,” Alex says and knows that she just said that there was going to be a next time, while Maggie smile at the thought of there being a next time.

 

Maggie goes to line up her shot but gets distracted and misses when Alex stretches and a sliver of her stomach is visible and she can see the start of toned abs. She chastises herself for thinking like this when she has a girlfriend she is perfectly content with.

 

“Looks like you’re buying me a beer,” Alex says and Maggie shakes herself from her thoughts to see Alex sink the eight ball.

 

“Damn I was really hoping to see you shirtless,” Maggie says and walks over to the bar to get two more beers.

 

“What the sliver of stomach wasn’t enough for you?” Alex asks catching up in a few long strides. Alex knew that it would distract her co-star long enough to miss the shot, and she knew it would work because of the not so subtle staring when Alex lined upped her shots.

 

“You did that on purpose. You cheated I want a rematch,” Maggie says astonished by the fact that she got played.

 

“You’re the one who couldn’t look away that’s not my fault.”

 

“That’s not my fault!” Maggie exclaimed “You’re the one who let your shirt ride up.”

 

“And you’re the one who let yourself get distracted,” Alex counters.

 

“I want a rematch two days from now  after we finish filming,” Maggie says determine to get this rematch.

 

“Deal we’ll play for the same thing now on present time I’m calling it a night,” Alex says finishing the rest of her beer and walking away.

 

After Alex left Maggie did the one thing she never allowed herself to do all these years. She grabbed her phone, opened her search engine, and looked up if Alex Danvers was dating anybody. All she got was a few pictures of Alex kissing Lucy on the cheek and a bunch of articles that say she’s supposedly dating Maxwell Lord. Which she knew was all gossip and not true because if Maggie was sure of one thing it was that Alex Danvers was as straight as a circle. Sure enough she found an article written by some reporter who did an interview with Alex who mentioned her past relationships and crushes.

 

**Over at the chinese restaurant…**

 

“Kara as much as I love talking to you it’s getting late I still haven’t asked what I needed to,” Lena says to Kara looking at her watch which read 1:25 a.m.

 

“Okay ask me what you need to I that close in half an hour,” Kara says to Lena wondering what she has to ask.

 

“Will you be my girlfriend?” Lena says and sees confusion take over Kara’s face. “I mean fake girlfriend my publicist thought that it was good to get fans and it would benefit us both. You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Lena adds after Kara hadn’t said anything for a few minutes.

 

“I’ll think about it but I have to ask Lucy first,” Kara says after a few more minutes of silence giving Lena a reassuring smile.

 

“Not that it’s any of my business but why would you have to ask Lucy?” Lena asks curious on why she would have to ask only one person who had a boyfriend.

 

“She’s my girlfriend,” Kara says as if it’s the most obvious thing ever which baffles Lena because she just read that Lucy Lane got engaged to James Olsen.

 

“I thought she had a boyfriend that she just got engaged with?” Lena ask confused by the whole situation.

 

“In the public eye yes but in private they broke up last year so they keep up public appearances and Lucy and I go out to dinner occasionally but people always consider it platonic,” Kara answers Lena’s question. “They are suppose to be celebrating their two year anniversary today anyway.”

 

“Interesting I guess the press only sees what it wants to see,” Lena says with a new light on how press works.

 

“They don’t put two and two together because they thinks Lucy is straight but with us you’ve come out as gay and I’ve come out as bi,”  Kara says and it all clicks inside Lena’s head. The whole thing is a bit life changing for her having spent almost her whole life with press covering her.

 

“That makes a lot of sense. I never thought of it like that. I suppose you have a different view not being use to the way they are since you were a kid.”

 

“I did get some press once Alex career took off and they wanted to know about her life which inevitably led to the whole thing about Alex and I dating before Alex finally had enough and said I was her sister and that she wasn’t seeing anybody but back then she was just after her figuring herself out and even though she came out in an article everybody says she’s with  _ Maxwell Lord, _ ” Kara explains trying to make sure Lena doesn’t feel like they can’t relate on things, she would lo-like to be Lena’s friends. “That’s just the way of the press.”

 

“It’s getting late. I’m glad we talked but I should get going Winn’s probably going to be worried. I’ll see you later,” Kara says and puts some cash on the table before getting up to leave.

 

“Kara if you want to talk or have an answer here’s my number,” Lena says writing her number down on the napkin and handing it to Kara.

 

“Thank you and bye Lena.”

 

“Bye, Kara,” Lena answer and Kara leaves the restaurant. Normally Lena would ask for a to go box but Kara ate all her food and the rest of Lena’s when she was done. 

 

Lena drives home from the restaurant and goes straight to her laptop. She logs into her instagrams and post a picture of Kara with her face full of potstickers with the caption: Hanging out with my favourite musician after her concert! @Supergirl. She of course got Kara’s permission to post this after she took but what she didn’t expect was Kara posting a picture of Lena giving Kara a shy smile a couple minutes later with the caption: @CEOofPunk isn’t the only who can sneak pictures.

 

After that picture goes up Kara post another picture with her and Lucy snuggled up on the couch Lucy kissing Kara’s cheek with Netflix on in the background: Who doesn’t like hanging out with a special person after a long day to watch Netflix shows?

  
Lena’s not sure what drives her to do it but she sends that picture anonymously to The Daily Planet pointing out that they look a little snug to be just friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to chat about this fic or Supergirl my tumblr is @agtdamnvxrs. If you have any song suggestion leave a comment or tell me on my tumblr. Song: Seamless Sabrina Carpenter

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to keep the Supercorp and Sanvers pretty even. My tumblr is ruckiakuchiki if you want to chat about this fic or anything Supergirl. Songs: Grow up by Paramore, I'm Me by Us The Duo, Seamless Sabrina Carpenter


End file.
